


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trottimus has gone off to work again, leaving Alex and Ross home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

It was another one of those days. Trott was taking the night shift at work and both Alex and Ross were left home alone.

“Guys? I’m going now. Don’t forget to lock the door.” Trott called. 

“Yeah, okay.” Ross said. “You should be going to work, don’t wanna be late now, do we Trott?” Ross nudged him out the door and locked the door behind him. Now that Trott was gone, he and Alex could spend the night doing whatever they wanted. They did this all the time whenever Trott wasn’t home. It was a normal thing for them.

Ross walked over to the kitchen and inside was Alex. As he walked by, Ross couldn’t help but look at the area in between Alex’s legs, but he quickly looked away. “He’s Just a friend!” Ross told himself. “He would probably hate me if I told him. Besides, I already know he’s interested in girls. I see the way he looks at them.” Ross sat down at the counter.

“Hello!” Ross said.

“Has Trott gone yet?” Alex asked him.

“Hm? Oh, he just left.” Ross replied.

“Okay good. So with Trott gone, what’d you wanna do tonight?” Alex said, giving Ross a little nudge.

“Pick something mate, your choice this time.”

“Let’s just watch a movie then ‘cause I’m just plain out of ideas.” They both walked over to the new TV they had just set up a week ago.

“Okay, you put something on and I’ll call up a pizzeria.” Alex said.

Ross surfed the channels for something interesting, but all he could find were old romantic comedies. Suddenly, Alex burst into the room.

“Pizza’s coming in 20 minutes. Hurry up and pick one already.” 

“I’ve been searching for like, 10 minutes, but all there is are old romantic comedies.” Ross said. They kept scrolling through the channels for another good 5 minutes.

“Just keep it on that one” Alex said pointing towards the screen. Neither of them knew what the heck was on, but they stuck with it.

Ding!!

“Oh!” Alex said. “Well, I’ll get the pizza and… uh, you just get comfy.” As Alex walked towards the door, Ross couldn’t stop himself from staring at him. Ross felt something building up in his “lower regions” and had to put a pillow over his waist to keep himself from embarrassment.

Alex came into the room holding a hot pizza box and he came over to Ross and set it on the coffee table in front of them.

“So, what’s this movie about anyway?” Alex asked.

“Umm… I think it’s about… two people who go back to their hometown for a… friend’s memorial and… uh… they haven’t seen each other for over 20 years.” Ross said. He didn’t even know if that was the plot of the movie or not. He just kinda pieced something together off the few scenes that he actually saw.

They both watched the movie, making fun some of the cheesiest scenes and laughing at their own jokes. They kept at this until the part where the couple was about to get married when the groom confessed his love to the bride’s brother instead.

They both went silent at that part.

Ross carefully glanced at Alex. He saw that he’d had gone quiet as well. He wondered if he should tell him. He carefully thought this through over and over, calculating the possibilities in his head.

“Um… Ross? Are you okay?”

He just realized that he’d been staring at Alex the whole time. Ross’ cheeks turned a deep red. 

“Oh, uh… I’m fine.” Ross finally managed to spit out. They both carried on, silently watching the movie. Ross couldn't handle the silence, so he decided to actually tell him.

“Um… Alex. I… actually have to tell you something.”

~~~~

Alex’s POV:

He and Ross have been sitting there silently for the past 5 minutes watching the movie. He loved Ross, but he didn’t want to tell him. He didn’t know if Ross would accept him or not. He was about to break the silence and tell him, but Ross beat him to it.

“Um… Alex. I… actually have to tell you something.” Ross said. “Could this be it!?” Alex thought. “Does he love me the same way?”

~~~~

Ross’ POV:

“I-I… I love you.” Ross said. Alex just sat there, unmoving. He wasn’t sure if Alex was happy or sad until he hugged him and kissed him on the lips. It was electric. Ross had never felt anything like this before. 

“I love you too.” Alex replies. He puts his arm around Ross and they try to finish the movie, but the night gets advantage over them and Ross falls asleep in Alex’s arms.


End file.
